1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to exercise machines and more particularly pertains to a new exercise machine for providing an efficient total body work out.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of exercise machines is known in the prior art. More specifically, exercise machines heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,406; 4,793,608; 5,716,308; 5,330,405; U.S. Des. Pat. No. 367,900; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,932,509.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new exercise machine. The inventive device includes a base. The base has a distal end, a proximal end, and a middle portion. A first vertical column is fixedly attached to the middle portion of the base. A second vertical column is fixedly attached to the base. The second column is located between the distal end of the base and the first column to form a space between the first and second columns. A guide column extends vertically from the base between the first column and the second column. A set of foot pedals is hingedly attached to the second column and extends outwardly toward the distal end of the base. A first set of two elongate bars is adjustably mounted to the first column. The bars each have a handle. A second set of two elongate bars is adjustably mounted to the first column. Two solid tubes extend diametrically from a mounting means. The tubes bend toward each other to a parallel position. The mounting means is adapted to be mounted to the second column. A pulley means is comprised of a first pulley and a second pulley. The first pulley is fixedly attached to an apex of the second column, and the second pulley is attached to the first column. A plurality of weights each have a bore therethrough. Each of the weights is housed on the guide column whereby the guide column travels through the bores in the weights. The weights are removably coupled to the guide column. An anchor is linked to the pulley means by a cable. The anchor is comprised of a first disc and a second disc. The cable is secured to the first disc and slides through the second disc. The discs each have a bore therethrough to receive a pin. A plurality of pins are comprised in sets of two wherein a first pin remains motionless during movement of the apparatus and wherein a second pin has movement in a direction parallel to the apparatus. The pins are located on the foot pedals, first set of elongate bars, and second set of elongate bars.
In these respects, the exercise machine according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing an efficient total body work out.